What I Am
by CheshireTears
Summary: Sometimes, you can't change what you are. All you can do is change how you deal with it. Rating subject to change. *OFF HIATUS*
1. Shadows in the masses

**What I Am**

**Author: emerald and onyx (fanfiction)/ depressedXOpixie (fictionpress)**

**Edited: 9/27/10**

**Original A/N: ****OMJ, I'm so freaking proud of myself, this is the second good story I've written and published!**

**Kay, so since I'm so proud of myself, if you read this, can you please review? I'm lazy, so I don't really feel like checking the traffic, so if you review I might not be sad and delete the story.**

**Domo arigato! (Thanks very much, yea, it's in Japanese, so?)**

Alyson Curtis hurried through the halls of the high school, unaware of the eyes watching her from the shadows, hidden by the mass of students flowing through the halls. The bright crystal eyes followed her as she moved through the crowd, occasionally throwing a quick smile to someone calling her name.

Suddenly, her watcher turned his head in the other direction, towards a disturbance behind Alyson. A boy was shoving his way through the crowd, running to keep up, his round face red.

"Aly! Aly, wait up!" Ben yelled over the chatting of friends and protests of the people behind him, who had been roughly shoved aside.

Instead of waiting up, the observer saw Alyson speed up, ignoring the calls of others as she turned and shut the door of the janitor's closet behind her.

The boy standing in the shadows pushed himself away from the wall. _Time to go work,_ he thought to himself, smiling and running his tongue along his teeth.

"Hey Ben, can I talk to you for a second…?"

**CLIFFIE!**

**Okay, I'm afraid to end it there, even though it seems perfect… Anyway, review, tell me what you think, and when you review, can you tell me whether I should continue the chapter? Check back anyway, I update at weird moments, plus I might revise the chapter.**

**Edit: So I'm pretty sure I know where this is going now. So hopefully I'll have an update soon. It's probably not going to go the way I originally planned, but hopefully you'll stick with me! (and don't worry, soon you'll have an explanation to who the mysterious figure in the shadows is!)**

**~Depressed Pixie**


	2. Meeting

**What I Am**

**Chapter Two: **

**A/N: I'm back! I know, I know, if you're reading this on fictionpress, it's been too long. Sorry! I was trying to figure out how to get from point A to where I wanted the story to get to. But I'm happy to say, I at least figured out what to do with chapter two! So thanks for bearing with me so long, and onwards!**

A dark figure darted through the night, head down, hood over its head. The figure didn't lift its head to talk to anyone, instead walking quickly through the dingy alleyways.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be a nightclub. Passing the line of people waiting to get inside, the figure walked straight up to the bouncer.

"ID?" The bouncer asked with a bored tone. This wasn't unusual to him. This person would either pass the test, or was just another impatient patron who would be sent to the back of the line.

The figure looked up just enough for the bouncer to see his smirk, before he flashed his VIP pass.

"Go ahead." The bouncer removed the rope, whispering to him as he passed, "The meeting already started without you, Aron. Ezeriah is displeased you took so long to get here."

Aron didn't pause or miss a beat at all. "I know," was all he replied, before breezing into the club.

He headed past the club patrons to the back. He flashed his VIP pass to the bouncer there too, passing through the wooden door and finally removing his black hood.

_Aron Thorn, you are late._

Aron kneeled down. "I am sorry, my Lord. I was tailing the subject."

The vampire king waved his hand dismissively. "Don't let it happen again." This time he spoke out loud, allowing Aron to stand and join the others standing against the walls.

Ezeriah stood from his seat. "Continue, Rosemary."

A short redhead stood straighter. "Yes, my Lord. As I was saying, it seems as though this is the only one in the world like this. I have checked with the other kingdoms, and according to their census; there are no vampires like that anywhere in the histories."

Ezeriah nodded. "I suspected as much. Very well. Erick, what of your assignment?"

The vampire next to Aron slipped his glasses (merely for show, of course) farther up his pale nose with one hand as he replied, "I have researched the matter, and come to the same conclusion as Rosemary. There have been no such discoveries in the vampire histories. However," he flipped a small black notebook open, glancing down to check his accuracy. "There was a case a century and a half ago, where a girl was suspected to have similar… symptoms. She was killed by a demon however." He snapped the book closed.

Ezeriah shook his head slowly. "Then that was in the demon records, I take it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. I never expected to have to rely on those creatures for any information, but I suppose it can't be helped. I f that is all…" He trailed off, and looked at Erick. Aron would have thought he looked surprised- something the vampire king had never looked in all of his long years.

"Sire, there was more." Erick said, adjusting his glasses again.

"Yes?" Ezeriah looked interested, finally.

"Well, apparently she was the subject of a prophecy made regarding the end of the world."

"I see… Erick, find out more about this prophecy." He turned his eyes to Aron. "And what of your observations of the girl?"

Aron shifted as Erick leaned against the wall next to him once more. "She appears to be a "normal" human girl. She is one of the brightest students in the school; she has a group of friends with whom she socializes with regularly; I have also confirmed our other suspicions about her."

Ezeriah nodded. "Excellent. I trust you will continue to keep an eye on her until we are ready to progress to the next step?"

"Yes, my Lord." Aron bowed and returned to his place against the wall.

"Very good. And we'll be counting on you once we do get to the next step; you are essential in the plan's success."

"Yes, my Lord. I understand."

"Very well. You all know what to do. I expect the work to be carried out precisely." He stood from his seat on the other end of the room and exited through a door behind where he had been seated.

His decree was followed by a chorus of "Yes, my Lord," as the vampires bowed.

Aron stood straight again as the other vampires milled and socialized. "Aron!" his friend Luka bounded over with a grin.

"Hello Luka." Aron smiled at his excitable friend. "Blending in with the others, I see?" He indicated Luka's usual black-on-black ensemble.

Luka twirled in place. "Well, the meeting wasn't supposed to be too long, so I figured I'd have some fun afterwards. We can probably find some cute doners."

Aron smiled benignly at his friend's silliness. "I'm sorry, but I have homework. Vampire or not, I still have school."

Luka pouted. "Fine. I'm sure Alyce will come with me." He slung his arm around the petite brunette's shoulders and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Alyce laughed. "Yeah! Count me in. You coming, Megan?"

"Hell yes!" Alyce's blonde, neon-bright friend smiled excitedly. "I need a new doner. Brian's getting rather low."

"Yay!" Luka cheered excitedly. "See you later then, Aron!" His mood quickly changed, and his laughing green eyes turned serious. "And I'd be sure to be careful around that girl. Don't forget Ezeriah's orders."

"I won't," Aron promised. He made a shooing motion and grinned. "Now go have some fun."

"Will do!" And with that, Aron pulled his black hoodie back over his head and headed back through the club's dancing patrons into the dark alley.

**Right. So, wow, that was nice. I mostly typed the entire time. I do have to admit though, I took a break. And I'm so glad I did, because while I took that break, a guy I've liked for a really long time asked me out! So now I finally have my first boyfriend!**

**Anyway, so I hope this chapter gave you good luck too. ;) I hope I get some really good luck in the form of reviews? Tell me what you thought, if you thought it needed something, if you liked it, disliked it, hell, I'd be happy just to hear a "congratulations!" about my boyfriend! (and for those of you who know him, NO, that's not where I got Luka's name! THAT was coincidence. Cause if you know me, you also know I love all things Japanese, and it sounds kind of Japanese if you say it right)  
**

**That pretty button loves to be pressed….**

**And I'll try to have the gap between updates much smaller this time!**

**~Alice**


End file.
